


a guy like you should wear a warning

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hongbin is not only Hongbin, but also Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a guy like you should wear a warning

**Author's Note:**

> ~ this work contains slight d/s themes  
> ~ i participated in a fanart exchange and had to draw [hongbin as lust](https://twitter.com/jaehwantastic/status/689214455121600512), one of the seven deadly sins. i thought so much about the concept that i ended up writing this. oops?

It’s not always at night when it happens but most of the time it’s then, after a tedious day of work sweating and dealing with impolite customers, when Hongbin decides he should give himself a reward. He’s been waiting for it all day, after all, very long hours of heavy breathing and lip-licking and thinking of the things awaiting for him at home. It’s nothing unusual, though, seeing as Hongbin’s other name is Lust.  
  
And he may be Lust, all raw desire and debauchery, but he’s also patient. He likes to hold himself every now and then so his reward only tastes better on his lips. He enjoys teasing himself this way, which is almost cruel sometimes, since he’s not the only one being teased, not the only one left shaking and swallowing sweet poison for hours.  
  
As usual, he keeps Jaehwan tied to the headboard of the bed, soft fabric instead of shackles that aren’t less merciless on his already tender wrists anyway. Jaehwan’s eyes are always, always blindfolded, because Hongbin doesn’t need to see them to know how big they are, how blown with desire his pupils become, how much they shine with unshed tears that won’t take too long to wet the silk covering fluttering eyelids. Hongbin will make sure of that.  
  
He takes his time, not at all in a rush. Lust can always draw it all out a few more minutes if it means that Jaehwan will squirm more, plump lips already bitten red and shallow breaths making his chest stutter. Hongbin crawls on the bed, clothes already off, and kisses Jaehwan’s chest, noses at his collarbones and pries away his undone shirt, and it’s then when the game begins and Hongbin flashes his teeth for the first time tonight.  
  
The way Jaehwan shakes only increases when Hongbin takes off his underwear with his teeth, an expert on it after lots of practice, and he doesn’t touch nor kiss Jaehwan until he’s sitting on him. Hongbin is ready, he’s always ready for Jaehwan, for anyone he can put his hands on honestly, but specially for Jaehwan. It may seem too obscene, the way he’s always wet and well-stretched, but he doesn’t care. He makes sure to be ready at all times because his craving is something he’s always up to quench and waiting is, on the other hand, something he’d rather not do.  
  
Hongbin’s back has a few marks, eight precise red lines crawling up his spine towards his shoulders which are the very reason why Jaehwan’s hands are tied together today, up above his head. Jaehwan has marks too, crossing his ribs in sharp stripes, but Hongbin’s hands are not tied up. He can touch when Jaehwan can’t. Jaehwan needs to learn to behave himself.  
  
The never-ending hours he’s been waiting have made Hongbin become too high-strung to take things slowly, to be careful with Jaehwan or himself, and so he rides Jaehwan fast, relentlessly. He doesn’t care that Jaehwan is out of breath and panting like he’s the one who’s making all the effort, he doesn’t care that Jaehwan is clenching his hands in his urge to keep himself from moving only to give in and sit limply a few seconds later. Jaehwan knows more than anyone what he’s supposed and not supposed to do, and he’s also happy to follow the rules. Lust is very strict in his games, after all.  
  
Lust is also merciful when things are going his way, when he’s having fun, so he moves faster and clenches around Jaehwan to provoke him. He loves watching his reactions, how his chest stutters as he tries hard, _so hard_ , to keep himself composed and not jump Hongbin but fails in the end and pulls his arms roughly a couple of times until his hands are free.  
  
_Finally._  
  
Hongbin laughs out loud, because it’s funny how Jaehwan never realizes that the soft pieces of fabric are tied tightly to his wrists but aren’t even knotted to the headboard. It’s funny how Jaehwan’s mind, Hongbin’s desires and commands, are what always keep Jaehwan in place.  
  
Jaehwan is still blindfolded. However, he doesn’t need to see to be able to find Lust’s mouth with his lips and tear a couple of groans from him as he pushes him on his back on the bed. Soon enough, Jaehwan’s rocking his hips at an unforgiving pace and Hongbin feels his eyes roll to the back of his head, ecstatic. A sharp, toothy, almost crazy smile stretches his lips and he laughs, he laughs and pants and takes it all like he’s been wanting to all night, like he’s feeling so happy, so complete, that there’s nothing he can do but let the world know with dirty words and loud barks of laughter how good Jaehwan makes him feel.  
  
His hands find Jaehwan’s sides and grip them when the pressure inside of him is so wound up that he feels his blood boil, his muscles tear apart, his sanity evaporate. Delicious. He grips Jaehwan and makes sure the old marks have new companions. That only makes Jaehwan keen and thrust harder, and it’s like this and with his hot breath hitting Hongbin’s neck that they both find their release and shake like the world’s being torn from its foundation.  
  
When Jaehwan catches his breath slightly, he kneels on the mattress, still between Hongbin’s spread legs, and stays there. He knows better than to move an inch without permission, much less try to unknot his blindfold or the pieces of fabric latched to his pulsing wrists.  
  
Hongbin pants and lets out breathy laughs that would scare half the population of the planet but that sound like sweet music to the inhabitants of the dark room. He then lays his hands limply on the bed and with lazy fingers he beckons.  
  
“Sanghyuk,” he says simultaneously. “C’mere.”  
  
The pair of eyes that has watched the whole scene from the corner of the room glints excitedly, but the feet that walk towards the bed a second later are calm and collected. Sanghyuk is very well-behaved.  
  
He opens his mouth and cleans Jaehwan when Hongbin instructs him to. He also unties his blindfold, but not his wrists. He licks Jaehwan’s neck, his chest, where Hongbin’s come had landed, the open wounds on his ribs and his back, and looks at Lust with mischievous eyes when he asks, “Did I draw blood this time?”  
  
Jaehwan moans.  
  
Sanghyuk’s voice is soft, content, when he answers.  
  
“Of course you did.” And he licks a fat stripe up one of the scratches on Jaehwan’s back. Jaehwan hisses and clenches his fists as he tries not to shake.  
  
Sanghyuk cleans Jaehwan but knows better than to touch him without being instructed to, no matter how much his fingers itch to grab him and his lips pulse with the need to _suck_.  
  
His tongue is fast on Hongbin and he’s silent when he traces the contours of his body with his mouth, from the top of his chest to his navel. He can see blooming marks on thin hips and a thinner waist where Jaehwan had gripped tight and somehow managed to not dig his nails and leave indents. Sanghyuk supposes Jaehwan doesn’t like being restrained that much.  
  
Now Sanghyuk knows he _must_ touch if he’s interpreting correctly the looks Lust is giving him, and he’s happy to suck him into his mouth and make a quick work at leaving him hard and shaking again. His lips never get to kiss further south as he was headed to, though, because Hongbin commands him to climb on top of him and Sanghyuk feels a pull in his chest and rushes to comply. He’s met with a devious smile, a tousled mop of hair and a couple of come stains he didn’t see before on Hongbin’s neck and he itches to clean. His mouth tastes bitter, dirty, like he’s been bad and needs to be punished, although Sanghyuk is pretty sure he’s doing a good job today for the most part.  
  
A couple of quick licks leave Lust clean of every evidence of his encounter with Jaehwan. It’s almost sweet how piercing Hongbin’s eyes are when they look into Sanghyuk’s as his hands curl on the hairs of his nape and bring him down. Their lips never touch. Slowly, carefully, Jaehwan moves from his position until he’s resting alongside Hongbin, watching everything unfold with almost perverse intensity.  
  
Hongbin pats his stomach a couple of times, and Sanghyuk doesn’t need to be told twice to move and sit where he’s been pointed to; his knees fall right under Hongbin’s armpits.  
  
He tells himself he knows what’s coming but it’s a lie. It’s a lie because it always takes him much more than what he’s done to get Lust’s favor, to get any pair of hands ―or mouth― on any part of his body. That’s why it comes as a surprise when Hongbin grabs a hold of him and starts masturbating him without a warning. Sanghyuk shakes violently and falls forward, and it’s almost adorable how his hands land on both sides of Hongbin’s face on the bed but never touch him. He must never touch Lust until instructed to, and the rules seem to be so deeply engraved in him that he moves instinctively now. Hongbin lets out a soft laugh that mingles with Sanghyuk’s heavy breaths, his scrunched up eyebrows, his lips curled in a snarl.  
  
“You’re such a good boy,” Hongbin purrs. “I’m considering letting Jaehwan fuck you.”  
  
And that’s an idea Sanghyuk should not take for granted. It’s not every day that Hongbin offers him the opportunity of being at Jaehwan’s mercy, and it’s not every day that Sanghyuk has the chance to shiver so delightfully at the very thought of it.  
  
Lust doesn’t usually take too long to bring him to the edge, so it’s barely a couple of flicks of his wrist what has Sanghyuk ready to fall. However, what has him tipping over is Jaehwan’s hum of agreement. His eyes are on Sanghyuk, dark and sparkly, and the tiniest, most devilish smile grazes his lips. He looks almost like he thinks Sanghyuk is food and he’s getting ready to devour him and honestly, Sanghyuk can’t wait to be devoured.  
  
But first, he needs to clean the mess he’s made all over Hongbin. Not that he’s going to complain, because his tongue is tingling again, desperate to lick over satin-like skin to chase after his own release.

 


End file.
